


A different kind of love

by Inspirationfeedscreatiivity



Series: For your pleasure [3]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Original Universe, Princess Mechanic, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-16 15:46:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4630992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inspirationfeedscreatiivity/pseuds/Inspirationfeedscreatiivity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: “Our love story could be kinda gory, far from boring. We’d meet at a post apocalypse.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	A different kind of love

“Our love story could be kinda gory, far from boring. We’d meet at a post apocalypse”, she hummed and breathed heavily against the shell of Clarke's ear.

The sigh escaping the blonde's lips was filled with suppressed frustration. A feeling shared by the the other girl. And all it did to Raven was bringing a smirk to her own lips, while her heart started to thump a bit harder in her chest. "Raven-".

"I've already made up my mind", she told her and took short steps around her body, lingering close every few step, fingers trailing up and down Clarke's bare forearms, eyes taking in the shuddering girl in front of her, until they stood face to face. "Have you?".

(Since the dropship crashed down on Earth, causing irreparable damages to all communications with the Ark, nothing has been simple or easy. Or maybe, that's the thing - it has been too easy, too simple. On the Ark she was the girl with all the right talents, she was the girl who grew up alone, the youngest g-force mechanic in fifty two years. She was a name, though: forgotten quickly and replaced by a nickname that would always remind her of what she could have become _if_ she hadn't made that one mistake. On Earth she was none of all the things she used to be, all but the carrier of that name - _Spacewalker_.

Until she met her.

Isolation had kept them apart, even though her evaluation had been scheduled to take place three days after they were sent down on Earth. Being sent down on Earth might have been a possible death sentence, but it saved her from one, too. The few months she had spent in lockup left her to imagine her faith, the one she knew was inescapable. Arriving on Earth, alive and well, along with a bunch of disoriented criminals, may not have been her vision of a rescue, but still, it was better than being floated. 

As soon as she laid eyes on the blonde girl with ocean blue eyes that glowed with life, darkened by the secrets she'd kept and the things she knew, Raven knew that wherever this life lead her she needed to stay by that girl's side. She was beauty in it's purest form. 

When they were first introduced Clarke´s eyes landed on that necklace hanging from Raven's neck, the raven Finn made her for her last birthday. Raven had quickly tucked the raven behind her shirt, pulled her jacket tighter over it and smiled even bigger in an attempt to smooth over whatever kind of assumption Clarke might have made. They were far from only assumptions, but Raven knew in her heart that Finn was long gone. He was still on the Ark and she was standing on Earth. They were worlds apart. So when that brick of emotions hit her, love, affection, desire, she decided it was wrong to dwell on the past and hold on to him.

Clarke wasn't as easy to convince. The blonde girl never truly believed in Raven's words and explanations of affection for her, she only answered with two words - _Finn Collins_. But life had taught Raven to never give up, to always push and try again. So she did.)

Clarke's answer was quick. 

Two hungry lips met Raven's and she was taken by surprise, Clarke wasn't the kind of girl to make the first move. But then again, Raven had made her actions quite clear to the other girl. Raven pushed back with an equally amount of force, coaxing a little hum from Clarke's throat. A smirk played on her lips.

Clarke leaned back, with her own little smile. "Shut up", she told her like as if she could read the snarky comment on Raven's mind.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on inspiration-feeds-creatiivity.tumblr.com


End file.
